


Are we?

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6. tongue-tied  - TenToo/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we?

Rose sighs. Her laptop is open before her. It lives, rather inconveniently, on the dining table in the not particularly large flat she shares with her Doctor. And therein lies the reason for her sigh. There’s something she’s just learnt, that is going to make their not particularly large flat, even smaller. And though the Doctor is trying, so very hard, they haven’t had much luck finding a suitable new home.

The bathroom door slams open, and she turns to the source of the noise just as the Doctor rushes into the room. “Rose, I… We… Rose, are you? We… No. Well, maybe…” he rambles, apparently unable to finish a sentence. “I didn’t. Not yet…”

Rose tries to focus, but she’s distracted by the way his arms are flying about as he paces, still mumbling. It seems two words is his limit before another thought comes along. The Doctor stops for pacing, throws his arms open and turns to her, his eyes wide, unbelieving and so so happy as he exclaims, “We’re gonna need a bigger place!”

“Oh,” she whispers, biting her lip as she finally sees what he’s holding in his hand. “I was, well. Telling you… Yeah, I’m, we’re… Wasn’t sure…”

Grinning, the Doctor cuts her off by capturing her lips with his and she doesn’t mind at all. When he pulls away, he says, “I, you, we’re gonna be parents, Rose! We have so much to do!”

Rose giggles as the Doctor drops the little plastic stick he found in the bathroom next to the laptop. Scooping her up in his arms, whispering, “Love you, Rose,” he practically runs them to the bedroom.


End file.
